The present invention relates to devices and methods for use in lifting an automobile wheel into an automobile body, as well as to devices and methods for mounting an automobile wheel on an automobile wheel hub assembly and removing the same therefrom.
The problem of replacing a flat tire while on the road is, at best, inconvenient. For many motorists it can also be dangerous. Many are elderly or suffer from a back or other orthopedic problem, or a condition such as a hernia. Moreover, many are untrained in proper techniques for lifting heavy objects or lack the strength to do so.
A number of devices have been proposed for use in assisting motorists in mounting an automobile wheel on a hub. Most such devices affix to a stud of the wheel hub with the intent that the corresponding stud hole in the rim of the wheel will be able to slide over the device and onto the stud. However, mounting an automobile wheel in this fashion is awkward since it is often necessary to rotate, and lift, the wheel in order to mount it on the remaining studs. Moreover, there is typically very little clearance between the stud aperture in the wheel rim and the stud itself so that it may not be possible to provide a workable device for affixing to the stud while permitting the stud aperture to slide thereover onto the stud. The downward force applied to the stud can also cause the hub to rotate, so that it is difficult to mate the apertures in the wheel rim with the studs.
Some devices attempt to rest on the end of the axle but fail to provide a coupling to the axle which is stable.
The foregoing devices, moreover, do not address the problem of lifting a wheel into the trunk or other well within the automobile body after the wheel has been removed from the axle.